


Once Upon A Lifetime

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(successor to the earlier finished NapstaSans fic "Blue and Let Blue")<br/>I knew you once upon a lifetime.</p><p>I may not remember our words, your face, or your voice.<br/>But our feelings, our good times, and the bad,<br/>They’re here with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an unknown number of fluff scenes between these two. Think of it as an extension of "Blue and Let Blue"

They walked together, side by side, through the snow. Sans reached the door to Grillby's first to open it. Napstablook floated past flashing him a treasured smile. The skeleton followed after him, and they sat across from each other in an empty booth. The Guard Dogs were nearby, barking it up as usual. The general bar patrons were having a good laugh back and forth. Everything was as Sans told Napstablook it would be, and there was no need to be too anxious.

Grillby came over to their booth after serving some shots. They both got a double order of burg and, in no time flat, were served. Sans grinned at seeing the ghost's surprise at being served a ghost burger. Grillby acted like a typical silent barman, but he was damn perceptive and ready to serve _anyone_.

"it's.....been a while since i had a ghost burger."

"oh yeah?" Sans held up his burger taking a bite. Napstablook went to take a bite of their own using their nubby arms. He could tell they had something else to say when the ghost paused half-way.

"i used to eat them a lot in New Home back when, well.... i don't need to....."

"Blooky, it's okay," Sans reassured with a wink. He set down the burger, leaned one arm on the table, and left the floor open for the other to continue talking.

"my cousins....we were all sent from New Home to look after the farm. just the four of us.... it took a while to get used to. we would visit home a lot before they all..." The ghost's voice drifted off. They remained silent, staring at the burger. Sans reached across the table and extended his hand. Napstablook reached forwards, and they held hands in their own little, weird way. Physical affection is hard when one of you is intangible.

"i used to live in New Home, too." Sans internally debated how much he should reveal. How much could he say without breaking the levy? "Pap and i were raised there by our dad."

Sans felt a twinge in his voice at mentioning his father. Something seemed to almost buzz in the air. Guess the limit was mentioning he had a father.

"it was rough, but we made it here. and i, to you." Sans chuckled and Napstablook averted his gaze acting embarrassed. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"do you....really believe in that?"

"believe in what?"

"do you believe we were.... people could be fated to meet each other?" Sans' grin faded as he considered what was said. Anyone else would give it a quick yes or no answer based on what they were like. Things were different when you knew too much. It reminded him of how temporary things were like this.

Sans felt the pull to be dragged down into a familiar despair. He resisted because it would spread to coloring the present in a dismal hue. Their happiness together didn't need that.

"if i had _tobia_ honest man, i believe it could happen." Napstablook took in his answer. They stared at each other, and the surrounding bar seemed to fade away. Somehow, the same thing seemed to happen on their dates. It was like their love had its own gravity pulling them closer and closer.


	2. Soaked Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a glimpse at what post-Pacifist run Surface life would be like?

Sans stood stock-still as the rain came down. Without a breeze to blow it askew the rain fell straight to earth. The air was warm for a summer rain. It hummed in low bass foreshadowing the later arrival of thunder. Sans was wearing a blue rain slicker and bright yellow rain boots. Papyrus had bugged him into wearing both when he exited the house.

Right now, Sans had his face turned skywards. With eye sockets closed, he allowed himself to soak in the rainwater. It was like the present melted away and fell to earth along with the water dripping down his bones. Of all the things to love about the Surface fresh rain was one of them.

"Sans! .....oh, you're soaked." Napstablook's voice broke Sans from the trance. He looked to where the ghost was approaching him from the back door of the house. It was small, just enough room for him and his brother. The rent was pretty easy to pay.

"Papyrus didn't know how far you'd gotten.... i didn't expect too far in this rain," they explained stopping once they were close enough. It was amusing to watch how the rain phazed right through them.

"well, you know me, i love myself a good _shower_." Sans smiled as Napstablook gave a short laugh. The ghost looked from him to across the small backyard more than likely noting how the rain fell in a clean sheet. They had been on the Surface almost half a year, and the things they saw never grew dull.

"is the rain....really that fun to stand in?"

"well, y'see it's like. it feels like, no, wait." Sans cupped his chin in contemplation. "it's like a living, breathing reflection of how we feel all the time. but, it also is like being wrapped in a blanket or being with you- it's comforting."

Napstablook absorbed his answer with a small smile. Sans loved how precious their smile was when it showed up.

"how....poetic of you, Sans."

" _'eeey!_ " The skeleton emphasized the word as he held out a rain slick hand. Laughing, Napstablook took it, and were drawn closer to where their forms brushed against each other. They both felt a light tingling sensation where they touched. It had become commonplace during their time together.

Unasked, the ghost concentrated on becoming more physical. In the process, their image grew whiter and brighter, and in the rain, a small glow seemed to form appearing like a haze. Sans gave Napstablook what would be deemed a long peck on the metaphysical cheek. Even after pulling away, neither wanted to go back inside. Sans didn't mind getting drenched, and the ghost only had the faintest feeling of raindrops on theirself. Everything felt peaceful in the lull of continuous rainfall.

Sans, at last, whispered they should go before Papyrus caught them. Last thing they needed was another scolding for getting lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this collection of little one-shots will be as linear as my previous work. Enjoy, however, whatever keeps popping into my imagination!


	3. For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days don't stop coming or being a thing even when you're in love. Slight suicide insinuation this chapter.

Sans was getting worried at this point. He hadn't received a message, or in person visit, from Napstablook in two days. Granted, he could be paranoid still being new to this love thing, but was it so unusual? When Napstablook couldn't muster the energy to go out they messaged him on Undernet. Even if their conversation didn't go anywhere beyond mutual "i love you's" or "how are you's" it sufficed to ease the worry. None of his messages had been replied to, and the ghost didn't have a cellphone to call.

The skeleton made up his mind. He was going to skip sentry duty to check on Napstablook. Fear of getting skewered by Undyne be damned. He felt deep inside himself they needed him right now.

 

Sans approached the front door after a quick teleport outside his station. He knocked and waited resisting the urge to tap his foot or fidget. No response or sound of movement from inside. Pressing his head to the door, within the house, he could faintly hear the sound of music. It seemed to have been turned down low on purpose.

Sans reached for the door knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door after taking a sharp inhale meant to steel his nerves. The inside of Napstablook's house looked normal. The ghost themself was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. A CD near them had been turned on making "Spookwave" the background ambience.

"Blooky?"

"oh................." The ghost became invisible on the floor. Sans had never seen them like this before. It was almost like they were catatonic. He walked over and sat down beside them waiting a few minutes. Napstablook reappeared very faint and not looking at him.

"Blooky. you don't have to talk about whatever happened. but i'm here for you, OK?"

They gave a faint wheeze in reply. It made the inside of Sans' chest twinge and twist. He laid his hands, palms down, on the floorboards and leaned back a little. Sans concentrated on keeping a calm face as he stared away from them. These things took time; it normally happened the other way around, though.

"......Sans." Napstablook's voice drifted up from the floor. "i'm.....not good at what i do. ......i'm....not good at music. or, or.....anything."

"Sans..... i should just go." The skeleton balled each hand into a fist. Anxiety and fear nipped at him, but he managed to say something through the lump in his voicebox.

"Blooky, i like you being here. _a lot_. and i'm not saying that to be nice. i'm serious." Sans looked over at the ghost, and their eyes met. "your music is great. you've taught me a bunch of things. i really, really love you being here with me."

"and, if you need me to, i'll keep saying it every time i see you." Napstablook remained silent, but tears were welling up in their eyes. Sans twitched, and on impulse, reached over to wipe them away. He didn't succeed, the tears being intangible, but the thought came across. Napstablook's image went back to its regular strength, and they sat up to inch closer to Sans.

The two remained close together as Napstablook slowly put themselves back together. Sans didn't say anymore letting them take their time adjusting. They heaved a sigh which Sans took to mean they felt closer to being better.

"thank you....so much... for loving me, Sans."

"i should be saying thanks to you, Blooky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song "For Me" by Dearlie. It's a song about asexuality, and I headcanon that both Sans and Blooky are part of the ace spectrum.


	4. Feels Like Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another look at Surface life! Don't you love stargazing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a lifetime:  
> We knew what we wanted, in love and in war.  
> We knew when to care; when to let things lie.  
> We knew what love was.

"you cry out in your sleep."

The sentence caught Sans' attention and made him look up from where he was settling into bed. Napstablook was already lying down. The sheets remained undisturbed beneath them. Ghosts didn't need sleep, but Sans had asked them to stay by his side, and they obliged. Said ghost was taking a few days off from touring around with Mettaton by staying over at his house.

"oh....sorry to be so blunt..... but i thought you should know," Napstablook continued diverting their gaze as they said so. Sans pondered the information as he finished getting under the covers. His dreams weren't as vivid here on the Surface, but a few must have slipped his memory. After all this time having such dreams, it remained a strange fact to consider since it was news to him.

"do i say anything weird?" Sans asked casually. He turned on his side to face the other. Napstablook met his gaze when they answered.

"well, sometimes, you say things in a different language. or.....at least i think it is."

"heh heh. [does it sound like this] Blooky?" Switching between the two was a little difficult. No matter how rusty, Sans still knew how.

"yeah! oh...... i mean yes."

"skeleton monsters actually speak in a language called Wing Dings. not many people know about it," Sans said allowing himself to sink into the bed. He closed his eye sockets feeling sleep tug at him. Napstablook recognized how tired Sans looked, but they had one more question.

"Sans?"

"mhm?"

"could you, uh, teach me?" A grin spread across Sans' face. His eye sockets remained closed as he could feel sleep tugging harder at his consciousness.

"maybe. [goodnight, i love you.]"

Napstablook watched as Sans fell asleep his breathing becoming even. At first, it had been weird watching him fall asleep like this. By now, they considered it not only a sign of trust but maybe Sans needed them to sleep better. Maybe their presence helped reassure him. Napstablook couldn't guard against nightmares, but at least they could be there in some way. Love was hard work rewarding in the fact they could see Sans' genuine smile in the morning when the dreams ended.

The skeleton deep in sleep, Napstablook thought back to a previous night during their visit.

 

Sans pointed out the stars specific to the next constellation and named them. They were both sitting on the small porch at the front of the house. Papyrus was inside busying himself with cleaning. He knew when to give them space, most of the time. The lights of the city weren't very dim here. Only the brightest constellations stood out against the sky. Neither of them seemed to mind it.

"and if you connect them like this-" Sans stopped to connect the little sparks of light with his finger. Napstablook followed close as they could.

"you have the Big Dipper. you can see it any time of year from here." The ghost nodded, and Sans went on to point out another star nearby. He did so dragging his finger from a star in the Big Dipper to a shiny one farther on.

"following this line you have Polaris, the North Star nearby. it's not really directly north, but it works when you're lost."

"when you said you liked stars.... i never expected it to be this much," Napstablook joked with a small smile aimed towards him. Sans looked down and smiled back. Their hands were overlaid the tingling sensation of their love present.

"what can i say, i'm full of surprises."

Napstablook's smile widened in agreement. Their life never seemed to feel as empty as it had before with Sans around. Not all of their problems had gone away, but everything felt easier with two instead of one. Seeing Sans so happy, and looking brighter since coming to the Surface, remained a treasure in their heart.

"Sans, what stars can i see in winter? oh, uh..... the sky changes by season, right?"

"you're pretty _stellar_ at this already. see, over there across the horizon, in winter you'll find Orion's Belt...."


	5. I Feel Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glance at Surface life, I tried to think of how to spice things up with a little unrest. It just so happened that I included a bunch of other characters while getting through it.

" _Sans. Sans! Sans!_ "

The disembodied voice woke him from where he lay on the couch. He sat up half expecting to see Napstablook pulling a prank on him. That was, if the ghost had a penchant for them, which Sans knew they didn't. He looked around getting his bearings as the dream voice faded from his mind.

Sans eyed the cablebox reading its digital display. The nap had killed enough time before they had to leave for the Mettaton concert. His mouth tugged down into a frown at the thought. Napstablook had been touring with their cousin for weeks now. The text messages and occasional phone calls were starting to grow old. He wanted them with him, alone, in a quiet place, with nothing to worry about. The closest he could get to that is going to a concert a few hours away with Papyrus and the kid in tow.

The skeleton got off the couch beginning to walk towards his brother's room where he knew they would be. Toriel had dropped Frisk off earlier to spend the day and resulting night with them. For old time's sake, Papyrus had made spaghetti. Sans thanked the Surface for its cooking classes.

"Papyrus?" Sans knocked on the door before opening it. Napstablook had rubbed off on him when it came to manners nowadays.

"OH! IS IT TIME WE DEPARTED? I SHALL GO CRANK THE CAR!" Papyrus, who had been sitting on the floor with Frisk playing with toys, excused himself and zipped past the shorter skeleton. A jangle of keys on the other side of the house, and a door slam, announced his departure. Not that Sans could be mad about the noise; ever since getting his driver's license, Papyrus loved to drive. Sans ignored getting his own on account of being nice to his brother and not because of his height.

Frisk stood up from the floor, picking up their toys, and putting them neatly to the side. Despite his current discontent concerning his datefriend, Sans forced a smile as the kid turned to face him.

"so, who's stepping on the plate today?"

The kid appeared to be thinking before giving an exaggerated shrug. Sans nodded and stepped aside.

"make way for the little dude too tough for your pesky pronouns. you're old enough for shotgun riding aren't ya?" Frisk giggled as they passed by. Sans followed, and they left the house piling into the red convertible.

 

Due to the kid's adventageous position, they had front row seats to the show. Papyrus gave Frisk a boost on his shoulders, and the two were completely immersed in the experience. Sans searched the stage to find Napstablook at their turntables. Unexpectedly, he felt a heavy lump form in his chest. They looked fine, perfectly okay in every way. It almost hurt to see them acting so natural away from him.

Sans tried to dismiss the emotion by focusing on what Napstablook was doing. The music, along with Mettaton's choreography, fit well together. It wasn't the genre he liked best, but it didn't grate on his nerves. For an hour, the lump in his chest became forgotten. When the intermission started, at once it latched onto his consciousness as a reminder. 

He told Papyrus he would be back after a break. Going down the row, Sans began to follow an impulsive trail of thought. He teleported past security to the backstage rooms where the performers rested. Locating Napstablook's he entered with no hesitation.

"Sans?" The ghost looked startled. They had been in the middle of browsing their laptop which sat on a desk.

"heya, Blooky."

"how did you get here?"

"you think some security guards are gonna hold back your number one fan?" Sans shrugged and winked as he said so. Napstablook frowned with worry ignoring the joke.

"i don't want you to get in trouble."

"why _not_?" The question came out more forcefully than he wanted. The ghost seemed to back down, and Sans regretted saying it at seeing how disheartened they became.

"because then how.... am i to see you at more shows?"

Sans couldn't think of what to say. Here he was being all resentful when Napstablook probably felt as bad as he did. The emotion in his chest swelled, and Sans could feel tears beginning to form. Bracing himself, the skeleton decided he had to continue trying to talk it out.

"Blooky i just...miss you so much. can't we...?" He left the question open ended and moved closer. Napstablook gravitated towards him, but avoided their gaze still feeling insecure.

"i'm tired, too. i want to be with you, too. i couldn't....walk out could i?"

" _Darling_ , what are cousins for?"

At the sound of Mettaton's voice, both of them jumped. Sans whirled around to see the robot had managed to slip into the room unnoticed. He was beside the closed door with his back against the wall. A small smile appeared on his face.

"oh....Mettaton....." Napstablook couldn't find the right words to explain themselves. His cousin held up a hand as if to stop them.

"I heard enough. I suppose we'll have to make do with whatever the sound engineers can improvise. Please, Blooky, don't let me stand in the way of your happiness. And Sans- show them a good time, alright?"

Sans grinned and winked.

"what else am i here for?" The skeleton extended his hand to Napstablook who took it. Together, with Mettaton providing assistance, they snuck out of the venue. Sans had spotted a park on the drive there, and he teleported them to it.

 

With night's arrival their only guiding lights were the street lamps posted at odd intervals around the cement pathways. Neither had spoken since the little escape. Not like either of them had much to say. They walked a good distance, hands still held together in that curious intangible way, before stopping beside an illuminated bench. 

Sitting close together, they listened to the assorted bugs and croaks of frogs. Sans felt something on his shoulder and noticed Napstablook leaning on him. He smiled and reciprocated careful not to lean too much lest he phase through. It's something he hadn't allowed to happen yet, and he didn't want it to.

"i missed you, Sans. it....got really lonely. Mettaton's great but.... he's not you," said Napstablook in a quiet voice. No one was around to overhear them, however, Sans didn't mind. He had what he wanted.

"i'm here now, Blooky. did i tell you i loved you today?"

" _ha ha_ , no you didn't. i love you, too, Sans."

They stayed there sitting side by side in the park. Time ticked by at a steady pace, the hour marked by the distant ringing of a park clock and church bells. Sans wished he could keep Napstablook with him the entire night. Alas, he still had a brother and kid to take care of when the concert ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is genderfluid here btw! And yes, Papyrus probably figured out with Blooky's disappearance that Sans had done something.  
> Y'know, I haven't exactly written what happens when Sans finds out who E-X really is.


	6. I Can't Give Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back Underground and see how that Pacifist route panned out.

Frisk enjoyed her visit with Napstablook. The ghost proved a polite host and was now currently busy with their mix CD. She walked over to a corner on the opposite side of the house and decided to make a phone call.

"Oh, you're hanging out with Napstablook!? That's great!!! I haven't seen them hanging out with anyone since... Well, their cousin. And of course-" Undyne cut off mid-speech. Frisk felt her eyebrow twitch in surprise- "Papyrus what are you doing with that blue stop sign?"

"YOU NEED TO STOP!"

"Why are the letters painted yellow?!"

"IT'S A SIGN THAT YOU NEED TO STOP!"

Undyne, for the sake of argument, ended the call. Frisk was left wondering why Papyrus would interrupt. He did it sometimes, but this instance seemed different somehow. Did it have to do with something he knew about Napstablook? She turned her head and looked at the ghost. They were too busy to notice what had happened.

 

Frisk explored the resort's restaurant a little to take their mind off the conversation with Sans. It had taken an unexpected turn when he mentioned Toriel. Standing by a platoon of ficuses, they decided to call their friends in Snowdin to further distract them. Sans sure could be scary when he needed, or perhaps wanted to be.

"Woah!! A fancy restaurant!? Are you treating us? Do they have steak?"

"PSHHHHHHT. WHO NEEDS THAT! YOUR FRIENDS ARE GREAT CHEFS!"

"Wait! Isn't this the same restaurant Sans takes-" Undyne's speech was interrupted by a _fwap_ of spaghetti against the receiver. Frisk had a feeling this was related to the similar incident that happened back at Napstablook's house. They called back to see if Undyne would let any other clues be slipped through.

"ISN'T FRIENDSHIP DELICIOUS?" Only Papyrus' voice came through before the call ended. Frisk huffed a small sigh and decided to continue checking out the resort.

 

Frisk walked around Waterfall revisiting old rooms before continuing to the king's castle. It was hard to believe he had come this far. He stood still in the Wishing Room watching the twinkling lights and listening to the whispers. Making a small wish, Frisk held up the cellphone to make a call.

"Every day, people come here and wish to the stars... I won't let them down!!! Although, I have no idea what Sans and Na-" Undyne stopped herself this time. "Aha! See Papyrus, I stopped talking before you stopped me!"

A disconcerted NYEH could be heard over the receiver. The mystery between Sans and Napstablook continued to persist. Frisk figured he should continue his sleuthing at a later time.

 

The battles were long, drawn out, and hard fought, but Frisk emerged victorious with her happy ending. Saying goodbye to her friends, she explored the Underground one last time. Along the way, she visted shopkeeps and listened to what regular monsters had to say about being free. Her true destination in mind, however, was Napstablook's house.

Frisk approached the ghost and aptly told them her name. Then, she went back and forth between them and Mettaton realizing that he still hadn't revealed his true identity. Satisfied with humoring them, she was about to ask Napstablook the all important question when Sans popped into view from the direction of the snail farm.

"hey, Blooky, i noticed i hadn't-" The skeleton's voice cut off when he noticed who exactly he was talking to. Even Mettaton looked surprised at his appearance. Sans' eyes drifted between him and Napstablook landing on Mettaton. "E-X?"

"Oh, darling, I, well, can't hide anything anymore can I?"

Sans stared harder at him. Napstablook drifted over to his side causing him to break concentration. He turned to give the ghost a nervous smile. Frisk decided to keep quiet and let the situation play out as per usual.

"Sans.....?"

"Napstablook! this is, uh, the guy who told me about you." Sans darted a glance back at Mettaton. He appeared to have something else to say. The robot raised his hand in silent resignment.

"Allow me. Napstablook, it's…me. Blooky, darling, I hope you at least remember your dear cousin? I know no amount of apologies can make up for what I did. I had hoped with maybe pointing Sans in the right direction you could make a friend more dear to you than a wretched cousin like me," Mettaton explained his expression solemn.

The ghost didn't reply letting the shock and knowledge sink in. Frisk had never seen Sans look worried before. She could tell as much from his watchful gaze fixated on Napstablook.

At last, they seemed to pull out of their contemplation.

"i don't hate you, Mettaton. if..... you want to be forgiven, you were forgiven from the start. Sans is......," here they fumbled, "the best thing to happen to me since you. i....... would hate to lose one or other."

Mettaton seemed to erupt with joy. Sans gave a bashful laugh in reaction to what they said. As ghost and skeleton joined hands, the robot marched over and promptly, after kneeling, wrapped them in a group hug. It was such a heartwarming sight Frisk couldn't help but tear up a little. She decided to give them privacy and silently slipped away. There remained another person to visit in the Underground met far back in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Mettaton's apology dialogue was reused from one of my earlier fanfics where he revealed himself. Hey, if Toby can use motifs, I can reuse old dialogue and freshen it up.


End file.
